


A Wish on a Shooting Star

by ShockWonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, NextGenRonpa
Genre: Blood and Violence, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of canon deaths, Please don't read if you don't like aggressive violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockWonder/pseuds/ShockWonder
Summary: Satoshi snaps after the first trial.
Relationships: Hatano Satoshi/Tomori Rintaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Wish on a Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Graphic Violence, blood

**_"WH-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"_ **

**_"I TOLD YOU! I DON'T CARE AT THIS POINT. IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME, THEN DO SO. TAKE MY LIFE AWAY, IF IT WILL RESOLVE THIS PAIN IN MY HEART."_ **

  
  
  
  


After the events of the first trial, Satoshi had felt something wash over him, a mixture of anger, fury, depression, and the works.

There was a resulting pang in his heart, every time he remembered everything that happened in the first trial.

He tried his best to keep it together, but thinking of Rintaro only brought back all the feelings he worked so hard to contain.

It was like his efforts were all wasted—and they were.

It only made Satoshi more and more frustrated as time went on. He could be fine for a few hours, and then someone could mention Rintaro or Saeki (he didn’t want to hear that name ever again, he didn’t want to hear a single thing about him leave anyone’s lips, because it only increased the feelings that brought him grief), and then it would all be ruined.

The problem grew worse, and with every passing day, Satoshi found himself falling apart.

It hurt.

It hurt, and he didn’t know what to do about it.

If he brought up the topic again, it’d only make things even worse than they already were for him.

  
  
  


Not knowing what to do, he went to the beach again.

He knew it was where Rintaro had died, but the soothing sound of the crashing waves and the sight of the stars above helped him calm down.

Satoshi sat on the sand, not caring for his clothes, as he gazed up at the stars, letting himself break down.

And all of a sudden… it happened.

Up above, a shooting star soared in the pitch-black sky, its presence made known to Satoshi.

And Satoshi made a wish.

“...if anything, I wish to be with Rintaro again. I deeply miss him, a-and… I want to tell him everything I feel… everything I’ve felt… all of it. I want to tell him how his smile gave me butterflies, how he made me feel so different… how he made me feel happy inside… how he made me fall in love with him… I just want to be with him again… once more.”

  
  
  


Though, Satoshi already knew that this would never happen. Not with his luck, anyway.

  
  


And that made something in him snap, though Satoshi didn’t sense it at the time.

  
  


He went back to bed, and it was only once he had woken up that he’d suddenly found he’d snapped.

  
  


It happened in the dining room.

  
  


“...do you think Satoshi’s okay? He doesn’t seem to be feeling alright these days… was it Rintaro?” Sayuri asked.

“Please, can we not go over this topic again? I’m growing tired of this banter. Yes, I am fine. There is no reason to be worried, I promise you,” Satoshi told Sayuri.

“But you clearly seem to still be upset over what happened, Satoshi,” Seishiro reminded him.

“I promise you, I am clearly fine. I have let out my anguish, and there is no reason to be worried about me.”

“Hatano, I can tell that’s a lie,” Asami chipped in. “I saw you on the beach yesterday, when I was patrolling the area.”

“...what do you mean?”

“You were outside on the beach, crying. You’re still hurt on the inside, aren’t you? Not just that, but you dismissed the claim immediately and reassured everyone you were fine despite the fact that your hands were shaking, which I sense to be a fidget you do when you’re nervous or scared. You’re still upset about Rintaro’s death, aren’t you?”

  
  
  


**SNAP.**

  
  
  


Oh, just how on the dot she was about that.

And Satoshi hated it. He loathed it. He loathed the fact that out of all the times, Asami had used her detective skills 

He wanted to forget any of this had ever happened. He wanted to simply forget that he’d ever loved Rintaro Tomori. He wanted to forget that Saeki Kasai had killed him, that he, Satoshi Hatano, wasn’t at all affected in any way by what had happened a few days ago.

A devilish grin gave himself away. He knew what he was doing, and he was going to do it right.

“Well, aren’t you the precocious one of the bunch here, hmm, Miss Uehara? Hm?”

“Satoshi, what are you-”

“Mister Maeda, please be quiet. I will be speaking from this point onward. And I’d like to say…”

Satoshi snickered, one hand to his face.

“You know, sometimes I wonder how you can simply act as though nothing is absolutely a large deal to us, miss Asami Uehara. You acted as though Rintaro’s death was nothing at all, and you barely contributed to the discussion when Rintaro, a person that I deeply cared about, had died. Eijiro was the one that sent Saeki to his death, not you.”

“And now, you’re going to suddenly use your detective skills on me? Oh, joy, go ahead and spite me, and use those detective skills of yours for something completely unrelated to trial matters, and go lead us all to our demises by not using those skills that you inherited from your _good-for-nothing, terrible,_ **_deadbeat, waste-of-space father_** -”

As Satoshi continued to insult Asami, her face grew redder and redder until she couldn’t take the verbal blows anymore.

She burst out of her chair.

**_“ENOUGH!”_ ** Asami yelled. “That is enough, Hatano. I have no idea what I’ve done to suddenly incur your wrath, but I suggest that you please calm down-”

~~ **_“CALM DOWN?!”_ ** ~~

“AH!” Asami shrieked, falling back into her chair in fear, as Satoshi suddenly seemed to take on a darker, more terrifying look.

~~ **_“_ ** **_Oh, you have no idea, Asami. You have no idea at all. Do you think that I take matters like this lightheartedly? Do you think that I take matters of you invading my thoughts like that the way you do lightheartedly? A major rule for butlers and maids is not to invade a client’s privacy.”_ ** ~~

“Hatano, please-”

~~ **_“But you? Oh, no, no, no. You seem to just solve everything with ease. Every person is just a puzzle to you, isn’t it?”_ ** ~~

“Please, I’m sorry-”

~~ **_“Well, then, let’s see. How about we have someone murder me? Hm? Let’s have Asami solve that one and see where that gets you all, capiche? There will be no need for me anymore, as I refuse to take any more of this. Do you hear me?”_ ** ~~

“Hatano, please! I’ve s-said what I need to! I’m sorry!”

**_“ ~~Hm? Oh, how foolish. For a detective, you should have figured out at this point that ‘sorry’ isn’t a valid apology for this sort of situation. But I guess that’s where that gets you… that’s too bad.”~~_ **

“ARE YOU INSANE?!” Narumi yelled. “HOW CAN YOU SAY THIS LIKE YOU DON’T CARE AT ALL ABOUT ANY OF THIS?!”

**_“ ~~Because I do not, miss Magorobi. I do not care about myself and being murdered. Simply put, that was when I cared for Rintaro. However, as he is now dead, those cares have died with him.”~~_ **

“Satoshi, I’m sorry, p-please, I really am… we can t-talk about this, if you need to… w-we can solve this! P-Peacefully!” Asami stuttered, still trying to get through to Satoshi.

~~ **_“Oh, really? Why don’t you solve all this anguish that has plagued me ever since Rintaro died, hm? Is that on the Intermediate level in your puzzle book, little miss Uehara? Is that enough for you?”_ ** ~~

“SATOSHI, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! YOU’RE ASKING TO DIE!” Eijiro shouted, desperately.

~~ **_“Ah, yes, stating the obvious, are we? Thank you, Captain Obvious. That’s another case solved, and another person executed: me!”_ ** ~~

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” Eijiro angrily yelled.

**_“ ~~I TOLD YOU, I DON’T CARE AT THIS POINT. IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME, THEN DO SO. TAKE MY LIFE AWAY, IF IT WILL RESOLVE THIS PAIN IN MY HEART."~~_**

  
  
  


“Satoshi…”

**_“ ~~This conversation is over. You are all dismissed from the lunchroom until dinner, everyone. Please have fun without me.”~~_ **

“But we’ve only had breakfast-”

**_“ ~~Goodbye.”~~_ **

And with that, Satoshi forced everyone out of the dining room, shutting the doors and locking them down.

  
  


The first thing he did once he’d done that…

...was head to the kitchen, sit down on the floor, lean against the wall, curl up into a ball, and cry.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And now, it’s nighttime, but Satoshi has the lunchroom doors still locked, much to everyone’s chagrin.

“I’m hungry…” Naoko groans. “When is Satoshi going to reopen the dining room?”

“He’s not. We should be busting the doors down at this point, but because of the rule that says we’re not allowed to destroy anything, we can’t even do that. We’re locked out of the lunchroom until Satoshi reopens it, and judging from how he reacted to Asami earlier, that won’t be for a while,” Eisaku grimly concludes.

However, much to his surprise, a few minutes after, the sound of a key in a lock is heard, and the dining room doors open up once again.

“Greetings, everyone,” Satoshi salutes everyone, vapidly. “Tonight’s dinner is hamburg steak with rice and macaroni salad. You may grab your dinner, as I do not find myself able to serve you all tonight.”

“That’s very lazy of you-”

~~**_“HUSH, MISTER YOMIURI.”_ ** ~~

“...a-alrighty, then…”

“Anyway, I will be outside if you need me! Good night, everyone.”

And with that, Satoshi proceeds back to the beach again, leaving everyone to eat in silence.

  
  
  
  
  


Satoshi sobs at the seashore again, his salty tears falling into the saltwater.

“I’m… I’m a monster… I’m such a terrifying monster… and I don’t know what to do about it… if only I’d just told someone about the issues I’d been having following that terrible trial, this would never have happened.”

“I’m nothing but a monster now… not even Rintaro would love me anymore. I’m so sorry, everyone… please, just forgive me… I beg of you…”

“Satoshi.”

Suddenly hearing an indiscernible voice behind him, Satoshi stands up, and turns around to look for the person.

But instead, he’s met with a grim fate, as the glint of something metal catches his eyes too late to react.

Something jabs into his abdomen, spearing through him. Blood shoots out of his mouth from his throat, splattering onto the sand. More blood dribbles down the side of his mouth, as he starts to quiver from shock.

He takes a look down at his abdomen, where a large metal pole has impaled him, jutting out.

He only has time to let out a faint whisper of a panicked cry before he collapses onto the sand, lying on his back as the night darkens, the moon no longer in sight.

He whimpers in pain, and when he tries to move, the person rips out the pole lodged in his stomach, and Satoshi screams loudly.

Blood quickly flows from the large wound in his stomach, tears falling from his eyes into the puddle of blood that had slowly began to form around him.

_It hurts... it hurts!_

"Mama... mama, it hurts..." Satoshi sobs, as he clutches his wound, staining his gloves a deeper shade of red than before, blood on his hands.

He can't see the face of his attacker from up above. All he can see is a shadowy grey figure.

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME! PLEASE!" he yells out once more, before the grey figure grumbles, "You're screaming too much," and grabs the pole again.

"NO!" he shrieks, in vain.

All of a sudden, Satoshi feels the air being ripped out of his chest and forcefully released into the air, as the pole punctures through his chest, damaging his lungs in the process and making him gasp and wheeze for breath, hyperventilating as he finds himself unable to get oxygen.

  
  
  


He screams for his life, the screams ringing out throughout the entire beach only to be blown away by the seashore breezes, as the pole plunges into his stomach and his chest repeatedly, several times, the gruesome sounds of the pole plunging into his flesh and being forcefully removed stamped into his mind, until it all starts to blend into one, the blood from his body and the tears from his eyes pooling out and doing the same.

  
  
  


Crying won’t do anything.

And yet, Satoshi refuses to stop screaming.

More and more and more blood shoots out from between his lips, and he chokes on his own blood, wailing in pain and sobbing in anguish, fire shooting through his veins as he cries, the blood staining the sand a crimson red.

Finally, the pole plunges into his heart and leaves his body, exiting near Satoshi’s shoulder.

The grey figure walks away, leaving the pole embedded in Satoshi's body and protruding out of his back, nested in the sand, a grim reminder that he was about to die.

Satoshi tries to call for help, but all that comes from his mouth are choking sounds and gasps for air, as he tries to hold on for dear life.

And yet, it was pointless to cry for help now. He was already done for. He couldn't breathe, he was bleeding out and it was way too late anyway for anyone to be up to save him.

He sobs, for that is all he can do. Memories flash in front of his eyes, making him sob as he reminisces on them.

But the memories that make him cry the most...

...are the ones with Rintaro in it.

Rintaro, one of the brightest people in the group, back when the game first started.

Rintaro, his best friend.

Rintaro...

...his crush. The person that had made him feel a feeling that had welled in his stomach, making him feel nervous around him, and yet making him laugh and smile, all at the same time.

Rintaro Tomori, the person whose life was forcefully ripped away from him by Saeki Kasai in a murder, the first murder.

He didn't have enough time with Rintaro yet, and yet time had already counted down for Rintaro, and took him away before Satoshi could say anything.

His sobs dim down to whimpers, as he stares at the stars above, with the slightest hope that if he wished on a shooting star as it flew by, it'd be enough to save him.

To save Rintaro, and to save everyone that was a victim of the killing game.

...even if he knew all of that was pointless in the end.

So all he can do is cry, once again.

But all of a sudden, he stops, as the clouds start to clear away, letting the moon and the stars shine through.

He can suddenly see another figure, standing above him, with a heartwarming smile.

"Rin... ta... ro...?"

"Hey, it's me, 'Toshi."

"Rinta... ro-"

"Shh... shh... just... rest. It'll feel better in the morning, I promise you that. Don't cry, please..."

Satoshi's vision starts to blur, but he can feel something wipe his tears and the blood on his face away, a minor relief compared to all the pain he'd just gone through.

"Rin... taro... I’m... sorry-"

"Shh... shh... don't make a sound. Tomorrow will be a better day, I promise."

“I… I… l-love-”

“...just… just let it all out, and rest, Satoshi. Please. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

"...I'll... see you... soon... Rin... ta... ro..." Satoshi whispers.

One bloody, gloved hand dares to reach for this... seemingly unreal person standing in front of him, that went by Rintaro Tomori, the person he'd found dead a few days ago.

And he can barely reach him, he's so close. 

Quietly, he hears a whisper, before he finally blacks out.

"I'll see you too. I love you..."

And he feels Rintaro kiss him on the forehead.

A sign that he's real.

Satoshi is finally content. With that, his final breath leaves him in a sigh.

The hand that he'd reached out to Rintaro earlier falls down, hitting the edge of the sea with a light splash, as the water starts to take in the blood soaked into the crimson-red glove.

  
  
  


As the high tide came in, Satoshi's life was washed away, left to the endless waves, along with all the blood.

Satoshi could feel himself floating… flying, in a way.

With this, his final wish was granted, for he was finally able to join Rintaro. He was finally able to…

  
  
  


...as a shooting star.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
